It's a Small World
by Masked Angel
Summary: It's my first fic, so give me a break! Anyway, umm, The GWing boys go to Disneyland
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did! Really I do, but I don't. Don't sue, I have no money! I also do not own any songs by Glay.

Warning: Well I have 1x2, 3x4, ZechsxTreize, I think that's it, but don't kill me if there's anything else. Oh and all flames will be responded to with the flamer being mauled by a trout. I have told you that this has guy/guy relationships, if you don't like that sort of thing, I would think you could avoid reading this fic! Major pwp!

"I wanna DOOOOOO something!" whined Duo, as he paced around the room like a tiger checking the boundaries of it's cage. In the background played Haru wo ai Suru Hito. 

Quatre sat on the floor with Trowa, who was whispering into his ear causing him to break out into a smile, "Well, we're in LA, right?" said the blonde pilot, "Let's go to Disneyland."

"It's better than the drinking game." commented Wufei.

Heero strapped his gun to his ankle, "Let's go."

The boys finally got into the park, after nearly being arrested after Wufei started arguing with the admissions guy about how the tickets were much too expensive. ('It

was injustice!' 'Shaddup Wufei.') Once inside Duo started to run for the sweet shop but was grabbed by the collar by Heero. Quatre was looking around in awe. Then he froze.

"T-Trowa, look, it's, it's MICKEY!" Trowa didn't say a word but jogged over to the giant mouse and told him something. Then Mickey followed Trowa back, lifted Quatre into the air and gave him a big hug. When he finally released the blonde Arab, Quatre gave out a little squeel. Then turned to see Wufei looking deathly pale.

"Hey Wu-man, what's wrong?" asked Duo.

"It's a big talking mouse." said Wufei his voice trembling with fear, "A BIG TALKING MOUSE!!!!!" The other pilots rolled their eyes and went their separate ways after agreeing to meet by "It's a Small World" at four.


	2. It's a world of laughter

"Duo, we're going to the Haunted House" stated Heero.

"But Heero, I wanna go on Splash Mountain, the Haunted House is booooorrrrrrring!" Duo whined.

"It's dark."

"Oh!" said Duo a look of understanding coming over his face.

Quatre and Trowa walked though Adventure land, Quatre holding a Mickey Mouse plushie in one hand, and a big stick of cotton candy in the other. Trowa just watched him with a small smile on his face. 

Quatre gave Trowa the last bit of cotton candy before saying, "Let's go on The Matterhorn!" 

"Of course little one." And they walked off towards the looming white mountain.

"Too much Teacups." Moaned Wufei as tried to head towards the nearest bathroom.

Along came four o'clock when the pilots were supposed to meet by the entrance to It's a Small World.

Quatre , Trowa, Heero, and Duo finally saw Wufei stagger towards them.

"Woah, Wu-man, what on earth happened?" asked Duo.

"Too much teacups." Responded Wufei.

"Hey, I've got a great idea!" said Quatre, "Let's go on It's a Small World, PLEASE!!!!! PREETY PLEASE!!!!!!"

"How long's the line?" asked Heero.  
"Shorter than usual."

"Is it gentle?" asked Wufei.

"Very!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Duo.

The boys marched into line. Quatre was jumping up and down, and Trowa was just watching him lovingly feeding his excitement.

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all, It's a small small world!" sang Quatre at the top of his lungs.

"Quatre! Shh!" said Duo looking embarrassed.

Then out of nowhere came a familiar blonde head.

"Hello Heero!" said Relena.

"Hi Relena!" yelled Duo.

"Oh, hi Duo." She said dully, "Now, Heero, you now this ride is dark, and soooo romantic."

"And that's why I'm sharing it with my boyfriend." 

Relena's face fell slightly.

"Hey, Relena why don't you share a boat with us?" asked Duo.

"What are you saying that for?"

"Come on Heero, be nice…And Quatre PUT AWAY THE VIOLIN!"

By that time Quatre had taken out his violin and was playing a lively rendition of "It's a Small World". When told to put away his violin he sniffed a little. 

Trowa leaned down and whispered in his ear, "It's a world of laughter, a world of tears. It's a world of hopes, and a world of fears. There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware it's a small world after all! Don't cry little one."


	3. A world of tears

Disclaimer: I forgot this for the last chapter…oops

Disclaimer: I forgot this for the last chapter…oops. Umm, I do not own Gundam Wing, never have, never will, don't sue, I have no money. Plus, you wouldn't want to sue a cute little girl like me would you **turns chibi and dances around**. I also do not presume to own the ride It's a Small World, or do I truthfully think that they would ever pour acid down their water…but you never know what's in the mind of those Disney animators.

After being sung to by Trowa, Quatre perked up noticably. He continued to dance aorund and sing "It's a small world" until they actually got to the place where you get into the boats.

"OK, not all five of you can get into this boat." Said the attendant.

"Well, we're going together." Said the banged boy clutching protectively at his Quatre.

"And so are us three!" yelled Duo grabbing Heero around the waist and linking arms with Relena.

"And the little Chinese one will come with us." Said Zechs and Treize who turned out to be right behind them the entire time.

"B-b-but…" stammered Wufei.

"Aren't you dead?" Quatre asked Treize.

"Yes, but I wanted to see your beautiful face again." Said Treize.

Quatre jumped behind Trowa who said, "Stay away from him of I will jump into Heavyarms and kill you…again!"

They finally all got into boats and were on their way.

"Trowa, isn't this wonderful?"

"Yes little one." He said looking adoringly at his Quatre, "As long as you are happy, I am happy."

"I love you Trowa!" said Quatre nuzzling into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Heero, you have to admit it, you must have some feelings for me."

"No Relena, I really don't."

"Fine, don't admit it, but I know you do. I'll prove it!" Relena jumped forward and made as though to kiss Heero who suddenly had a muscle spasm and punched Relena, the momentum carrying her to the other side of the boat.

"Let me prove something to you Miss Peacecraft." Heero grabbed Duo and gave him a very long, very passionate kiss.

"Will you two stop making out! It's nasty! INJUSTICE!!!!!!" Then the boat stopped.

"Hey the boat stopped." Said Zechs, momentarily stopping making out with Treize.

"Good, maybe you'll…STOP IT!!!!"

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please exit through the emergency exits. Do not, I repeat do not attempt to swim out, we have poured acid into the water, if you attempt to swim out you will be eaten by this acid. Thank you, and enjoy your stay at Disneyland!"

All five boys headed towards the emergency exit, but when they pressed the panel to open the door a smooth automated voice said, "I'm sorry, we have exceeded our exit potential for the day, please try again tomorrow."


End file.
